


A Matter of Respect

by mrua7



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: Illya does the right thing...





	

                                
  
  
Illya Kuryakin and his American partner approached the red brick Russian Orthodox Cathedral of St. Nicholas on East 97th Street.

 

Though an impressive edifice, it was set back from the apartment buildings on either side of it, blocking it from immediate view. It was an opulent structure but if it had not been for the five onion domes on its roof, inspired by the great architectural edifices of Tsarist Russia, it might have been missed.

The two agents stepped through the arched white doors, listening as their footsteps echoed on the parquet wood floor.

The interior of the cathedral was completely the opposite the dull exterior, with the walls painted a brilliant sky blue, and adorned with large murals of Russian saints. At the front of the church was the iconostasis... a wall of icons and religious paintings, separating the nave from the golden doored sanctuary. It was ornately decorated with gilt wooden panels and arches, filled with icons of Christ, angels and other religious figures.

Laying before the iconostasis, on a dark red carpet was a simple wooden coffin, covered with the flag of the church and single wreath of red, white and blue carnations set at the foot of it.  
  
                            

It was the body of Alexander Alexsaevich Borislav, otherwise known as Sasha, to the Russian UNCLE agent.

Looking at Illya's drawn face, Napoleon could sense his partner's discomfort. "You okay  _tovarisch_?"

"I have not been in an Orthodox church since I was a child, and I am surprised that I am finding it a bit disconcerting,"Illya whispered.

"Could it just be that it's because your friend Sasha is lying there?"

"He was not my friend, he was my contact who kept me up with the backdoor goings-on in my country."

"Okay if he wasn't your friend, then why are you, an atheist I remind you, attending his funeral in a church?"

"The man did not have to be my friend for me to show him my respects, and to do that, it was necessary to attend his service. It is sad that no one else has chosen to be here. I suppose it was because Sasha was a member of KGB and therefore had no friends here."

Napoleon looked confused,"But if he was KGB, what's he doing having a religious funeral...and you having a contact with the KGB, that's a little strange since they're always trying to kill you, don't you think?"

"My relationship with him was purely professional and served its purpose and was no stranger than your liaisons with Angelique," Illya smiled. "I do not think Sasha had much of a choice in the matter of his funeral. There was no unexpected illness, since he died of a heart attack. His cover was as caretaker for this church and they are simply giving him the service they believe he deserved."

"So he wasn't a believer?"

"As far as I know...no, but one never knew with Sasha. He was a sly Russian bear and from a different era. It is possible he still practiced his faith, but only in secret as my family did before the war. He  _was_  old enough to be my grandfather.

The black-robed Father Kolodka arrived a few minutes later, stroking his long white beard as he and Illya conferred privately in Russian, after which the service began.

Once the funeral was completed, Illya and Napoleon followed the hearse to Calvary cemetery just twenty minutes away on Long Island instead of the Orthodox cemetery at Holy Trinity Monastery, in Jordanville. It was simply too far, over three hours one way. Once they arrived at Calvary, the priest completed the final rites and customs of the burial according to the Eastern Orthodox rite, with Illya being the only participant. After singing the chants in Russian along with the priest, Illya said again, reminding Napoleon, that it was done out of respect.

As the agents walked carefully among the graves in the cemetery heading back to their car, Napoleon asked a very interesting question of his enigmatic partner.

" _Tovarisch,_  who paid for this funeral? Surely not the Soviet Government?"

The Russian looked straight ahead, not answering the question as he slipped into the driver's seat and started the car...

 


End file.
